Sakura's Choice
by WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet
Summary: Semeninggal Mikoto ibu mereka, duo Uchiha mendapatkan tugas merawat Sakura.  perjalanan duo Uchiha mendapatkan hati bunga mereka…./for Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru/Review


Kring…

Kring…

"Hallo, Sasuke kau dimana?" tanya Itachi sambil menaruh handphone tuch warna silvernya di telinga kanan nya.

"Hn, memangnya apa peduli Nii-san padaku?" jawab pria stoic bermata onix disebrang.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa Sasuke?" Tanya-nya lagi dengan muka datar yang sama dengan pria yang ada disebrang.

"Kau fikir aku akan menerima keputusan itu? jangan bermimpi," jawab pria disebrang lagi dengan nada yang mulai agak ditinggikan.

"Apa kau fikir Nii-san juga menyetujui keputusan ini! Tidak Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan nada yang sama-sama mulai ditinggikan.

"Huff..! jadi apa maksud Nii-san menghubungiku sekarang, kalau bukan Nii-san sudah menyetujui keputusan konyol itu," helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir pria onix disebrang telah membuktikan bahwa si pemilik mata onix yang ada disana sedang mengatur emosi yang sedang meluap dalam dirinya.

"Hn, aku tau Sasuke bagai mana perasaan-mu sekarang, tapi apapun keputusan Kaa-san itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kita laksanakan," ujar Itachi dengan pandangan yang mulai terarah pada pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat dari tirai yang berada pada gedung lantai 6 ruang kantornya sekarang.

"Lebih baik Nii-san saja yang sekarang pulang, karena aku malas sekali bertemu dengan orang itu," jawab Sasuke mulai menuju motor sport warna merah hitamnya yang di parkir di tepi jalan sepi tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang mulai bersemi.

"Aku tunggu kau dirumah 3 jam lagi, karena Kaa-san bilang dia akan datang sore ini." Ujar Itachi menutup sambungan telefonya dan mengalihkan pandanganya yang mulai tertuju pada satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang mulai bersemi disamping tempat duduk yang berada tepat pada seberang jalan didepan sebuah bangunan gedung perkantoran.

Tuutt…

Tuutt…

Tanda bunyi saluran telfon yang diputus oleh pria onix yang umurnya beda lebih tua 5 tahun darinya sekarang. Kekesalan yang mulai terasa dari tadi pagi dia meninggalkan rumah sampai sekarang belum mereda, bahkan sekarang mulai terasa memanas jika dia mengingat perkataan Kaa-san-nya tiga hari yang lalu dan perkataan Itachi kakaknya barusan malah menambah rasa kesalnya semakin meluap.

Tuk…

Tuk…

Suara langkah kakinya menggema ditelinganya, dia berjalan semakin mendekat menuju tempat dimana diparkirkannya motor sport milik-nya. Langkah kaki mengantarkanya semakin mendekat pada puluhan pohon-pohon Sakura yang memang sengaja ditanam disini, Ya dia sekarang tepat berada pada sebuah taman bunga Sakura yang letaknya tepat berada pada tengah-tengah kepadatan kota Tokyo.

Langkahnya yang semakin mendekat mengarah pada satu-satunya pohon bunga Sakura yang tumbuh dengan suburnya dan satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang memang umurnya sudah sangat tua tapi masih memperlihatkan betapa indahnya tanaman bunga tersebut. Pohon yang digunakanya untuk tempat memarkirkan motor sport miliknya tadi.

Wuss...

Langkah kaki yang mulai terhenti karena hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah datar stoic tampanya yang jika diperhatikan akan dapat membius kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Hembusan angin melewati sela-sela rambut emo warna biru donkernya, dirasakanya setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit putih nya serta bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin menandakan bahwa musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi yang mungkin akan membawa kehidupan baru bagi dia dan keluarganya.

Ditutupnya kedua bola mata onix tajamnya untuk sekedar merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai setiap bulu-bulu halus yang ia miliki serta merasakan betapa harumnya bunga Sakura yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin didepanya sekarang. Entah rasa apa yang sekarang menggelitik dalam rongga dadanya, dirasakanya hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga itu, entah ini aneh atau apa tapi sekarang dia sedang merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman yang menggelitik setiap inci tubuhnya. Semakin lama dirasakanya hembusan angin tersebut semakin melemah tapi tak dipungkiri harum bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin barusan masih tertinggal di indera penciumannya.

Dibukanya kelopak mata yang langsung memancarkan ketajaman onix miliknya, di arahkanya arah pandang kedua onix itu pada kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura besar nan indah yang sekarang tepat berada pada depan tempatnya dia berdiri sekarang. Dipandanginya secara intens pohon bunga Sakura tersebut, entah apa yang dikfikirkanya sekarang yang jelas sekarang dia merasakan perbedaan yang amat sangat mencolok dari pohon tempatnya berdiri, tak dikedipkanya kedua bola matanya karena memadang kekaguman-nya pada pohon tersebut.

Semakin lama dilihatnya dia merasa semakin tersedot dan terbawa kekaguman akan tanaman tersebut, entah apa ini yang jelas ini adalah pertama kalinya diumurnya yang ke 16 tahun memandang kagum pada sebuah tanaman pohon besar yang banyak orang sebut-sebut adalah tanaman khas Negara matahari terbit tersebut.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Diarahkanya pandangan tajam kedua onix miliknya pada pemandangan taman indah yang memang didesain khusus para ahli desainer mancanegara dalam bangunan rumah megah miliknya. Entah apa yang pria itu lakukan, dari tadi dia hanya duduk bersila dan memandang pemandangan indah didepanya dengan tatapan kosong nan datar yang memang sejak lahir dimilikinya itu.

Rasa tak nyaman yang menggerayangi bagian tubuh kiri dadanya memang dari beberapa hari ini dirasakanya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini dia merasakan betapa hatinya masih belum merelakan jika nanti akan ada sosok baru yang akan hadir dalam kehidupanya dan keluarganya.

Bunyi dentuman jam dinding menandakan kalau hari ini sudah menunjukkan kalau matahari mulai akan tergantikan oleh indahnya sang bulan. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang berhiaskan manik-manik berlian yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore tepat, tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya karena dia sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya dari dia pulang kerja pukul 4 sore tadi sampai sekarang dia hanya duduk mematung dan menikmati sajian yang memang dihidangkan khusus untuknya dirumah megah Uchiha ini.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, saya disuruh nyonya memanggil anda untuk segera menuju ruang keluarga sekarang," Jawab kabuto menundukkan kepalanya hormat pada majikan didepannya ini (pelayan pribadi khusus Itachi).

"Apa Sasuke sudah kembali?" jawab Itachi datar dengan arah pandang yang tak lepas dari pemandangan didepanya ini.

"Maaf Itachi-sama tapi Sasuke-sama belum juga kembali dari tadi pagi," jawab Kabuto lagi dengan masih menunduk.

"Kau boleh pergi dan bilang pada Kaa-san kalau 10 menit lagi aku kesana," ujar Itachi lagi dengan mengambil teh hijau panasnya dan diminumnya secara perlahan.

"Permisi Itachi-sama." Jawab Kabuto yang mulai melangkah mundur meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menikmati acara minum teh nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 menit telah berlalu tapi satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Suara dentuman jam yang berdentum tiap detiknya mewakili betapa sunyi suasana yang terjadi antara anak dan ibu tersebut. Tak ada satupun dari kedua insan yang berada diruang keluarga ini yang mau memulai percakapan-nya, hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai menghilangkan aroma sepi yang dari tadi menguar dengan memulai percakapan.

"Itachi! Apa tadi kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke agar dia pulang tepat waktu?" Tanya satu-satunya perempuan di Uchiha berambut panjang sepunggung warna hitam itu.

"Hn, dan kuyakin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang," jawab datar Itachi dengan memandang dua pasang onix indah milik ibu dan satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilikinya sekarang.

"Kuharap kalian bisa mengakrapkan diri denganya nanti dan menganggap dia adalah bagian dari kita," Ujar lembut Mikoto dengan senyuman terpatri indah di wajah cantik nan teduh miliknya.

Kesunyian mulai terjadi lagi mengiringi mereka berdua, bunyi dentuman jam dinding mulai terdengar lagi. Tidak hanya kesunyian yang dirasakan oleh kedua Uchiha itu tapi terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika salah satu dari mereka sekarang sedang merasakan kebahagian yang menyelimuti dirinya kali ini, senyuman yang selalu terpatri indah diwajah cantik nan rupawannya walau diumurnya yang sekarang sudah tidak terbilang muda lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini sehingga selalu menampilkan senyuman-senyuman kecil menawan disudut-sudut bibirnya.

Tidak sama dengan satu-satunya pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung yang dikuncir kuda serta goresan dibagian bawah kantup matanya itu yang berada di ruang keluarga ini, terlihat sangat jelas jika dia tidak menampilkan sedikit saja emosi yang dimilikinya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika dari lahir memang dia sudah memiliki ekspresi datar seperti milik adik semata wayang-nya 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Setiap orang yang melihat ekspresi datar milik-nya mungkin akan beranggapan pemuda tampan nan sempurna yang mereka lihat adalah sosok manusia sempurna tanpa ekspresi dan emosi tapi itu adalah salah besar, karena walaupun mukanya tidak menampilkan sedikit saja ekspresinya itu tidak bisa mewakili pertanyaan apakah benar Uchiha sulung itu tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan di hatinya?

Deg…

Bunyi detak jantung yang sangat pelan memang tidak dapat didengar oleh lawan duduknya saat ini tapi dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika sekarang dia sedang merasakan pesaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakanya saat ini terlebih lagi saat ini dia dan ibu tercintanya sedang menunggu satu-satuya anggota keluarga mereka yang belum hadir dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Itachi kenapa Sasuke belum kembali Ya? Padahal ini kan waktunya dia harus berkenalan dengan calon adiknya nanti," Tanya Mikoto mengawali percakapan mereka lagi.

"Entahlah! Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Itachi dengan suara baritone lembutnya.

.

.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, saya kesini ingin memberitahukan jika Sasuke-sama telah pulang dan sekarang dia sedang menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa fikir panjang Uchiha Mikoto yang dari tadi duduk diam sekarang mulai berdiri dan memasang wajah senyum bahagianya lagi, dia berjalan menuju telfon yang berada di sudut kanan ruang keluarga ini, Dia mulai menekan-nekan tombol nomor yang ingin ditujunya.

Tuutt..

Tuutt..

Bunyi telfon terdengar sangat jelas di indera pendengaran. Dia taruh gangang telfon terseSbut dipipi mulus bagian kanannya dan diletakkanya di telinga kanannya.

"Hallo Genma! Sekarang juga kau kesini dan ajak dia kesini sekarang juga," ujar Mikoto senang pada lawan bicaranya disebrang.

"Baik! Saya laksanakan," jawab Genma dengan mengangguk hormat pada majikan-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Huff…! Membosankan, aku mau pergi saja," gerutu Sasuke sambil memandang bosan pada jam tangan di tangan kirinya serta mulai berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"Duduk Sasuke, sebentar lagi mereka datang kok! " ujar Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Disini membosankan apalagi menunggu kedatangan orang tidak penting," ujar datar Sasuke yang langsung dapat pandangan Deathgleare andalanya dari ibu tercinta.

"Kau akan menarik kata-kata mu jika kau melihat betapa cantiknya dia," ujar Mikoto lembut dengan senyuman indah dan pandangan menerawang menunggu kedatangan gadis cantik yang akan mengisi hari-hari mereka kelak.

"Tidak berguna dan membosankan!" ujar sarkatik Sasuke lagi yang sekarang tidak hanya deatgleare yang diberikan ibunya tetapi pandangan tajam nan kosong yang diberikan kakak tercintanya.

"Bisa kau bicara sopan pada Kaa-san, Sasuke?" ujar datar Itachi dengan pandangan kedua onixnya yang memandang lurus kedua bola mata-nya.

Sekejap suasana perdebatan kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka langsung berhenti, itu karena pelayan pribadi Itachi yaitu Kabuto datang memberikan informasi bahwa orang yang ditunggu-tunngu mereka telah datang dan mereka sekarang ada di lobi depan sedang menuju ketempat mereka sekarang.

Drap…

Drap…

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar menggema di rumah megah bergaya istana Eropa tsb. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, mungkin hanya tiga sampai empat orang saja itu karena langkah kaki mereka tidak terlalu terdengar gaduh.

"Konbanwa Uchiha-sama," ujar Genma sambil membungkuk hormat dengan di ikuti orang-orang dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, " ujar Mikoto senang dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura. "Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kaa-san menunggumu dari tadi, kau tau. Oiya mulai detik ini juga kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Kaa-san ya Sakura dan satuhal lagi Kaa-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada kedua Nii-san mu," senyum Mikoto mengembang saat memandang sepasang bola mata emerald indah didepannya saat ini dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluknya erat, sangat erat sehingga membuat sang gadis yang dipeluk sedikit merasakan sesak.

"Emm.., Mikoto-san ini terlalu kencang," ujarnya seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Mikoto 'Ibu barunya'.

"hehehe...! Maaf Sakura, itu karena Kaa-san terlalu senang melihatmu," ujar Mikoto lembut seraya melepas pelukanya pada Sakura. "No..no..no! tidak ada kata Mikoto-san dari bibir indahmu yang ada hanya Kaa-san, ok" ujar Mikoto lagi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata benar-benar membosankan dan tidak menarik," ujar datar Sasuke yang langsung mengubah suasana bahagia menjadi mendung seketika.

"Coba kau ulangi ucapanmu Sasuke?" ujar Mikota langsung menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan deathglear pada putra bungsunya. "Oiya Sakura mari kukenalkan dengan Nii-san baru mu," lanjut Mikoto dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya mendekat pada kedua putranya tersebut. "Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar Mikoto pada kedua putranya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi," ujar Itachi menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Nah yang baru memperkenalkan diri itu namanya Itachi, dia NiI-san tertua mu dan umurnya sekarang 21 tahun," ujar Mokoto lembut pada Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan salam membungkuk Sakura pada Nii-san pertamanya. "Dan sekarang giliran mu Sasuke!".

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujar dingin Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau memandang Sakura.

"Kau tidak sopan Sasuke," ujar Mikoto pada anak bungsunya, "Dan yang baru memperkenalkan diri yaitu putra bungsuku 'Uchiha Sasuke', dia Nii-san keduamu dan umurnya beda 5 tahun dengan mu," ujar Mikoto dan langsung membawa sakura lebih dekat pada kedua putranya.

"Ayo sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Sakura?" ujar Mikoto lagi dengan pandangan yang sangat melembut pada Sakura.

"Emm..! na-namaku Sakura Haruno dan umurku 11 tahun, salam kenal Nii-san," ujar Sakura tergagap dengan kedua pipi yang memperlihatkan garis-garis tipis warna merah dengan senyuman lembut yang ditujukan pada keluarga barunya sekarang.

Deg…

Deg…

Bunyi suara detak jantung pelan waktu masing-masing arah mata mereka tertuju pada pandangan mata satu persatu dari ketiga bersaudara tersebut. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menggelayuti tubuh mereka, entah apa itu tapi yang jelas sekarang mereka bertiga bahkan tidak sanggup mengedipkan mata mereka masing-masing walau hanya sejenak.

Lihatlah kedua pasang mata onix bersaudara yang begitu tajam dan mampu membius kaum hawa manapun yang memandang mereka walau hanya sekilas, dan lihatlah sepasang bola mata emerald indah yang memancarkan sebuah kedamaian, kenyamanan, keindahan serta bola mata emerald yang mampu membuat siapa yang melihatnya langsung terdorong masuk ikut bersamanya dan merasakan rasa nyaman yang tidak mau terlepas dari arah pandang sang emerald.

Kedua bersaudara yang awalnya menentang dengan keras kehadiran sang gadis dalam kehidupan mereka entah mengapa dengan sekejab pandang langsung terasa terpenjara dalam teduh dan sejuknya pandangan emerald itu, tanpa disadari dari kedua bersaudara tersebut bahwa mereka sudah melampaui batas pandang orang normal.

Sasuke yang awalnya paling menentang kehadiran sosok baru dalam kehidupan mereka sekarang, menjadi lakon yang paling berkuasa dalam tajamnya mata onix miliknya saat memandang emerald itu. Sedangkan Itachi saat memandang emerald didepanya sekarang merasa ingin sekali menguasai dan memiliki arah pandangan gadis remaja yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya pandangan itu yang menarik dari gadis emerald didepanya, tetapi warna rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga Sakura yang mereka lihat tadi, serta tubuh mungil yang terkesan mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi gadis anggun kelak. Dan point utama yang mereka dapatkan saat pandangan kedua pasang onix milik mereka memandang pada satu-satunya gadis remaja disitu adalah senyuman-nya, Ya senyuman yang dirasa sangat nyaman dan mampu membuat siapapun terkesima akan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ma-maaf kan saya Nii-san, sa-saya minta maaf," ujar lembut serta malu-malu dari Sakura yang langsung menghentikan sorotan tajam kedua bersaudara tersebut.

"Aku permisi dulu." ujar dingin Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada arah pintu dan bergegas pergi tanpa menolehkan lagi kepalanya.

"Benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan, tapi kau tidak masalah kan Sakura dan kuharap kau akan betah berada disini bersama kami," ujar Mikoto lembut sambil merangkul pundak Sakura. "Oiya Itachi, Kaa-san akan mengantar Sakura dulu kekamarnya. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali dengan aktifitas mu yang tertunda tadi, bye!" lanjut Mikoto yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya menuju kamar baru-nya.

"_Lumayan!_" batin Itachi yang juga mulai mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya di lantai 3.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh duo Uchiha ini jika mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama pada sosok lawan jenis mereka ini. Apakah mereka akan saling mengalah untuk mendapatkan bunga mereka atau malah sebaliknya ini akan menjadi ajang menunjukkan kepada bunga mereka mana diantara mereka yang berhak berkuasa penuh akan bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**~o0o~**

***Area Salaman Author***

Chiwe nih fict khusus kupersembahkan untuk mu, apakah makin hancur dari karya-karya aku yang lain? Anggap saja Sakura disini adalah dirimu yang nantinya akan jadi bahan perebutan antara duo Uchiha itu tapi kau harus ingat kau tidak boleh memilih keduanya solnya yang satunya entar akan jadi milikku.

Chiwe : Ape lho bilang Re.., ini benar2 gak sesuai keinginan ku bangets, gak mutu dan gak guna tapi aku senang jadi pelaku utamanya. Tapi tunggu kenapa Uchiha Mikoto belum dijemput sang ilahi, Aneh?

Author : hiks…hiks… fict ini memang pasaran dan terkesan merajai dari jaman orok tapi aku janji deh akan buat nih fict lumayan beda dari tema-tema yang pernah dipaparkan. Solx disini bukan tingkat kecemburuan yang akan aku suguhkan tapi pergolakan perasaan masing-masing pelaku dalam pembawaan-nya, ok. *kabur takut ditendang Chiwe karena mengecewakan.

Chiwe : hei… jangan kabur lho? Kemariiiii….akan kuberi kau hadiah bogeman mentah-mentah dariku karena se-enak udelmu upload fict anehmu ini dan menjadikanku pelaku utamanya.

Fict ini kupersembahkan untukmu Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru yang telah memberiku semangat untuk berkarya dalam FFN ini jadi review dari mu sangaaaaaaatttttt lah puenting untuk melanjutkan fict ini atau tidak. Bagi semua sahabat Chiwe aku mohon dukunga-nya untuk memberi KRITIKAN-KRITIKAN APAPU ITU JENISNYA. BAIK KASAR, LEMBUT, PAS-PASAN n terserah mau flame n bilang pasaran juga gak papa.

**Kali ini please minta Review dari yang merasa mendukung Chiwe jadi karakter utama fict ini.**


End file.
